


Wait, What Is Your Name Again?

by PurpleDemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill loves Will like brothers, F/F, F/M, Gideon has bets that things are going on, Just people, M/M, Mabel has a crush on two people, Mabel is disapproving of her brother, Mason is a flirt, Mason loves to make Will's life hell, Multi, Pacifica is nice, Pacifica is nosy, Stanford is a teacher, Stanley is one as well, Will hates people, Will is scared of almost nothing, bill and will are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDemon/pseuds/PurpleDemon
Summary: [{This is following Will}]Welcome to the wonderful school, Reverse High. This school has many stories and many people go here. The school is a high end school for people who are willing to learn and have fun. There are new students coming to this school named Pacifica Southeast, Gideon Pines, and a new student name William Cipher. William isn't what he seems as well as two of the most popular kids, Mabel and Mason Gleeful are determined to find out what this is. With mystery around the corner and the Gleeful twins hiding secrets, Pacifica and Gideon team up to find out what those secrets are.





	1. Well New School, Here I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so warnings for this book? Oh yes. There is cussing in it sometimes. There will probably be smut in a later chapter, but not for a while. This is a WillDip story. I am not in highschool yet so forgive me if I get something wrong with it.

A bluette had gasped as his back hit a set of lockers. He looked to see a person with blonde hair and bright colored clothing panting as she apologized,"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" The sapphire eyed boy waved them off and let out, "I-It's q-qui-ite f-fine-e, M-Miss." The blue haired male had winced at his own voice, god why did he have a stutter. The ice eyed blonde smiled sweetly at him and ran of to catch up with the shorter white haired male farther ahead. 

This oddly haired male's name is William Cipher, from a strong and powerful family, the Cipher's. This small and timid male was nothing like the rest of his family, this was quite obvious. He had naturally blue hair with sharp blue eyes to match. Well, not sharp, his eyes were usually wet with tears after all. 

Will made his way to the classroom he was assigned for homeroom, he recalled it was of the subject math. He opened the dark wooden door to look inside and see a large room, and my, was it large. He felt small as he started up the stairs to a seat in the back of the room. Not many people were in there, but his hair had drawn most of the other students to him, which he disliked greatly.

 It wasn't time for classes to start yet, but he promptly sat down in the seat farthest from the door. Thoughts raced through his mind. He reached into his bag to pull out a black book that had 'BIBLE', sprawled across it in white type. He had been nervously reading a book when the thought of,'Will these people judge me like the last school?' He didn't want to have to transfer once again because of bullying.

Will's eyes were trained on the words, but his concentration was soon disrupted by a chair being pulled across the ground. It wasn't the fact that someone sat next to him that scared him to near death, it was the person who sat there. Mason Gleeful, a popular kid in school and one who was quite hard to get a date with, had kids asking him out left and right. Two minutes of being at this school, and he already heard enough about him and his sister, Mabel Gleeful, to last a lifetime.

The brunette beside him saw him looking and smirked at him, which caused Will to pull his book to him so fast, he almost hit himself with it. Mason had turned to him."Are you okay?" He asks, worry flashing across his face for a second before going to the stoic expression it had before. Soon the teacher walked in silencing everybody, getting him out of answering the question. Will recalled the teacher's name, Mrs.West, if he remembers correctly. His older brother had warned him not to piss off this teacher. Oh what William would give to have his cocky twin with him right now.

The teacher gave the students instructions before coming to the two males, Will and Mason. Her sharp voice had struck fear into Will, he was grateful that it was aimed at the male beside him. "Mr.Gleeful. I will hear no complaints from you as you show the new student, William, around the school for this period." Will had shut his book quietly as the brunette smiled and nodded,"Of course Mrs.West." Mason had huffed after West turned and walked back to the front of the class. Will had put his book away and picked up his stuff to only see icy blue eyes staring at him from the door. 

William had been slammed against the lockers as soon as the doors closed behind the two of the students. Will's baby blue eyes had widened with fear as he saw the coldness in Mason's similar eyes. His voice was now colder as he spoke sternly to the boy,"Hello  _William_ , You seem new, but that won't make it so I won't have some fun with tormenting you. So remember, come to me when I call you, _and immediately_ when I call you."

The aqua haired teen nodded quickly and relief filled his eyes when Mason had let him go. Will could feel the pain from harsh presser to his shoulder. He quickly ran to catch up to the brunette when he had turned and waited for him with an annoyed look.


	2. I Am Not A Pet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is just getting really confused

After the, in Will's vision, horrible experience with the teen named Mason Gleeful, the bluette noticed glares shot at him in the hallways when he went to go get his stuff for his next class. His next class was science class and the boy had hoped he didn't share this class with Mason as well. Sadly, luck was not on the male's side today. He went to open the door but was cut off by a hand opening the door for him.

Will jumped and turned around with a small,"T-Thanks-s." He then saw familiar cold, icy eyes of the one person he currently despised, Mason Gleeful. The smirk that the chestnut haired male wore made chills go down his spine. Mason was taller than him, and that just added to the scare factor. 

Mason had raised his eyebrows in mock surprise,"Why, Hello there Will. I didn't know we had the same class."  The sapphire haired had tried to push past the brunette to get into class, but was stilled by an arm wrapping around his chest. "Is little pet trying to get away?~"  The sentence sent goosebumps straight down Will's spine once again. Will had squirmed in discomfort at Mason's face being to close to his ear. Mason had let out a chuckle as he brushed the locks of hair from Will's eyes. 

The smaller teen had whimpered at the glares from the classmates, not liking the attention whatsoever. Mason let go of Will, who stumbled into the classroom. The brunette had amusement in his icy cold eyes at the terrified boy's reaction. Soon enough, the teacher had walked in, silencing no one. Whispers still shot from students and across the classroom. Will swore he heard his name and saw others glancing at him, then to Mason.

The class passed smoothly and it gave him some time to think since his main tormentor was seated across the room. After though, Will had rushed out of class and to his next class, really hoping not to have this class with Mason too.

When he sat down in the class, he saw a blonde take a seat next to him. The bright colors made him remember this morning, when the girl had accidentally pushed him into the lockers. She had looked to him and her face lit up in realization,"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for pushing you into the lockers this morning! My name's Pacifica, Pacifica Southeast!" She introduced her self happily.

Will had gently rubbed his hands together, "I-I alre-eady-y tol-ld yo-ou i-it's oka-ay." The female had smiled at him warmly. He then introduced himself, his stuttering making him more axios,"M-My nam-me i-is W-Willi-iam Cip-pher." The blonde's eyes went bright,"OMG!" Will winced at the loudness, "You are that kid that everyone is talking about! The one who everyone thinks Mason Gleeful is dating!"

Will's baby blue eyes went wide,"W-Wha-at?!" He had practically shouted, his face practically burning with how red he was. He might have fallen for the cocky, cold eyed brunette named Mason Gleeful, but he didn't want anyone to know that. Pacifica had nodded,"Yea! Everyone is saying how Mason had hugged a new kid with blue hair and was flirting with him."

_Well, this was new news._


	3. Why Is This Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will really is just done.

Throughout the class period, Pacifica had been pushing to get to know the small and timid Cipher. The bluette had smiled and let his walls down a little bit around her. The happiness that came from her rubbed off onto William. She had hugged Will before running off in the hallway with a,"Nice to meet you Will! Goodbye!" 

Will waved a white gloved after her before heading to his own locker quietly. He saw a group of kids chatting near his locker. They were talking to each other. Will froze and he saw that they started to head to class, which meant he could reach his locker without a problem. But a single student lingered there, getting their things. 

This person was a girl. They black hair that seemed like a void within the cream hallways and blue lockers. The hair looked to be very silky to him.  The girl was wearing designer leggings of the color of black. On the side of the legging thigh, sprawled in neat, white type said PINK. Her shirt was black and he knew there was writing on the front of it, but he couldn't see what it said. He apotched the blue lockers

He had opened his locker and the girl had peaked around his locker door,"Hello!" Will jumped and looked at her,"O-Oh, h-hel-llo." She had smiled happily at him,"My name is Amai Tenshi. Who are you locker buddy?" Will had gulped and grabbed all of his needed things,"M-My nam-me i-is W-Will-liam, W-William Ciph-her." The girl nodded,"Well. What is your next class?" Amai had closed her locker, books in hand. "W-Well-l, It-t is chem-mistry with Mr.Stanf-ford?" The girl had slumped, "Aw man, I have english with Mr. Pines." She seemed kind of peeved because of this, which had confused the boy. Soon though, he had been left in the hallway with the rest of the other students as Amai had given him a note with a number on it as she ran with a,"See ya William!"

Will pulled out his own phone, which was surprisingly, you'll never guess, black. He put the number in his contacts and named it,'Amia' before heading where he remembered Chem was.

* * *

~~[{I don't know what to write for chemistry I haven't been to highschool yet so ye....}]~~

-~-TIME~SKIP-~-

~~[{Save meh}]~~

* * *

Will had heard the bell ring in a signal it was lunch time. The ocean haired male didn't want to deal with lunch. All the gossiping and drama that happened at lunch is something William could live without. Of course it was unavoidable not to get lunch as his stomach was begging him to get food because of the lack of said thing.

Will stood up and followed his classmates to the lockers. Once to his destination, he had put his stuff away into his special cubby hole of navy medal. After of which he got out his wallet and look inside to see he had enough to buy a school lunch, but nothing more. He let out a frustrated sigh at that before pocketing the money he did have.

This moment that the blue haired and eyed male had done, which was heading to the cafeteria, was stopped once he was dragged by his shirt collar out the front doors of the school. His first and immediate action was to struggle as much as possible, as he thought he was going to get dragged somewhere and beat up. Once he was pulled upright and his shirt was being straightened out by familiar hands did he stop his struggling.

"Only your first day and you are already the talk of the school. Good job, I have taught you well!"


	4. Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Will go to eat.

Will had let out a smile and hugged the blonde in front of him,"B-Bill!" The blonde had smirked,"Rough first day?" Will nodded and let go of him. His hand going to rub the back of his neck,"S-Sorr-ry." Bill patted his head,"No problem kid." Will rolled his eyes,"We ar-re the sam-me age." Bill had crossed his arms,"I know, hey wanna go get some food at Greasy Diner?" Will's ocean eyes held confusion,"W-Where?" Bill had grabbed his wrist and started to drag him,"Of course you don't know, come on." Will stumbled but tried his best to follow his twin. Soon enough, the two had made it to a small diner. Bill didn't even stop as he lead Will into the diner. A waiter came up to them once the two were seated,"Hello, my name is Azar and I will be your waiter for today, may I start you off with any drinks?" Will looked to the menu and Bill had immediately said,"I would like a Sprite." The ginger turned to William,"And you?" Will had sent one last look over the menu and said,"I-I would lik-ke a Mountain Dew.".

"Got it," Azar smiles as he walks into the kitchen. Two teenage girls with a small 10-year-old girl at their sides. (Left one looks like this [e-girl-girl-white-hair-Fav](http://s3.favim.com/610/141011/anime-girl-girl-white-hair-Favim.com-2143243.png) and right one looks like this [blonde-hair-animes-anime-30920](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30900000/blonde-hair-animes-anime-30920322-500-632.jpg))  
The little girl looks over at Will. She breaks from the light grasp of presumably her sisters and she skips over to his table. "D-d-did... you n-need something?" He asks the child. "I can tell you're distressed from your eyes and your posture." she says with a light smile. "Your eyes are swelling from crying too," she comments. "Look, you're not a damn therapist so go!" Bill growls. "W-wait!"  
  
"We should get a move on Mina." the girl with snow-white hair says as she takes a seat and glares the entire time at Bill. (Mina is Co-Author~Chan! Hi!)  
Will slips from the table to talk with the youngster how she could tell about his sad and stressed-out mood from body language.

Everything goes still. "I can tell past tensions are making you feel passively depressed."  
"I used to be the same, I appear young but I'm about 7 years older... I don't attend Reverse High though, I attend another school called Gravity Falls Highschool." Mina says as she swings her feet back and forth. Everything falls back into motion. "Watch out for yourself William Cipher." she said as she smiles and waves. Will stepped away from her table. Wondering how she knew his name without her asking.  
  
The one with light blonde hair walks over to Bill. "I-I... really apologize about my sister... she hates when someone says anything she doesn't really like that much about Mina... Mina's just really odd, I'm a bit similar but in a more peculiar way... I just often fire up too in a similar way."  
"Peculiar huh...?" Bill smirks. "Wintry's speech is often a bit cold as well." the girl bites her lip. "Oh right!" she smiles and holds out a hand, "My name is Candle, a nickname since young age. Real name Candy." this... Candle girl smiles. "My sister's names are Winry, Wintry... and Mina prefers to just be called by her own name." Candle holds out a hand to shake. Bill narrows his eyes, trying to find anything suspicious about the shorter girl in front of him. He lightly shakes her hand. "We're all a family with quirks, y'know?" was the last thing the snowy white girl by the name of Wintry said to Bill with a glare.  
  
"Brother?"

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so here is a chapter, just warning it includes kidnapping. I'm sorry this is the only way I could thing of plot at this point. I love Willson. But for this story he is a bit abusive at first. I'm sorry.

After that strange event, the blonde of the two males had dropped off the blue haired twin off at school before running off with a "I gotta go stalk Pinetree, bye Willy! "

The male had let out a sigh before turning and walking into the school. He saw that lunch period was about to end so he started to rush to his next class. But his luck really seems to be short today because when he ran past a bathroom, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. 

He honestly should just accept it at this point that this is going to always happen. 

In the dim lightning of the bathroom, which Will asked in his head why the lights we're dim, stood a brunette, one he grew familiar with seeing now. 

The only weird thing was, that the kids eyes were glowing. 

The teen tried to struggle but when he started, Mason slammed his back against the wall and the male held his head, "Oh poor William, gotta learn the hard way huh? " The blue haired male's eyes filled with tears. 

"Oh don't start the water works with me, you asked for this you bitch. One rule I told you, you come when called. So looks like I have to enforce it more. " The male had snapped his fingers, which made the blue haired male confused. Next thing he knew, he had fallen limp to the floor, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk. He started to panic before he had blacked out.


	6. Remember William

Remember you two, you are both different. 

 

That's the last thing they heard from their mother before she disappeared from the two little boys lives. They both always knew they were different. 

Different from the kids on the playground that they played on together because no one wanted to play with the freaks, the demon and the crybaby. 

Ah yes, Crybaby. That's what a lot if the kids at his old school called him. 

The Cipher twins knew they were different. From how one of them had stark blue hair and blue cat eyes that he was born with, and how the other had golden cat eyes he was born with. 

They knew they were different, ever since they figured out that they can do things other kids could not.


	7. I'm Far From Home

A blink.

....

Two blinks

....

No difference. It was too dark in this room.

...

Ow, Why did he have a headache. William had felt a constant pressure around his head. Oh wait, that darkness wasn't the room. Something was covering his eyes. The blue haired male tried to move his arms and felt panic weld in his throat as he couldn't move them.

The male felt tears roll down his cheeks as he tried to shake off his bonds and the blindfold. He couldn't see, he couldn't move. And he was panicking.

He soon tired himself out and slumped down, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. What happened last?

...

A memory of a brunette pinning him to a wall

...

Oh that's what happened. He was knocked out, but where is he now? He knew he was tied to a chair. What happened when he was out?

He'd rather not think of that honestly.

...

After a few minutes (or was it hours?) William heard the door open and he perked up. Was someone here to save him?

"Aw, are you awake pet?" The voice made the blue haired male to press up to the back of his chair he was tied in. Footsteps sounded as they were stepping up to him.

After a moment of silence he felt the rope release from around his wrists and the blindfold fell from his eyes. Baby blue eyes looked into icy ones. If Will was being honest he would say the male looked like a god in front of him. He mentally shook the thought away.

The other male had stroked his tear stained cheek when he looked at him.

Will fought to lean into the hand. It was warm, and he felt cold. He had felt the hand retract from his face and the blue haired male got a look at the room he was in. It looked nice.

It had a large bed and a small nook (Above Picture). Once he was finished looking around he looked to himself. He didn't have his outfit he wore to school on, instead he had on a black and blue striped short sleeve shirt and black shorts on. The shorts were up to his inner thigh so they were short shorts.

He didn't really like the shorts, they were short. But he did have to give credit, the shorts weren't too tight or too loose and the shirt was comfy.

He looked back up the male left, how did he not hear the door open or close? He stood up and tried to pull the shorts farther down but they wouldn't go any farther without showing his butt. He sighed and went to explore the room.


End file.
